supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Swiss Open – Mixed Doubles
Ryan Hunter-Reay and Květa Peschke were the defending champions, but chose to compete with different partners this year. Hunter-Reay partnered Sutatta Udomslip, but lost in the final to Bathanie Mattek-Sands and Jamie Murray. Peschke partnered Bruno Soares, but lost in the quarterfinals to Ryan Hunter-Reay and Sutatta Udomslip. Aftern Ivan Dodig and Kateřina Siniaková lost in the second round to Bethanie Mattek-Sands and Jamie Murray, none of the seeded teams managed to qualify for the quarterfinals. Bethanie Mattek-Sands and Jamie Murray won the title, defeating Ryan Hunter-Reay and Sutatta Udomslip, 6–1, 6–3. Seeds Juan Sebastián Cabal / Elise Mertens (First round) Tímea Babos / Marcelo Melo (Second round) Łukasz Kubot / Samantha Stosur (Second round) Gabriela Dabrowski / Michael Venus (First round) Ivan Dodig / Kateřina Siniaková (Second round) Henri Kontinen / Aryna Sabalenka (First round) Rajeev Ram / Zhang Shuai (First round) Robert Farah / Sofia Kenin (First round) Draw Finals Bethanie Mattek-Sands Jamie Murray | RD1-score1-1='7 | RD1-score1-2='7 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Raven Klassen Galina Voskoboeva | RD1-score2-1=5 | RD1-score2-2=5 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= PR | RD1-team3= Sania Mirza Horia Tecău | RD1-score3-1='7 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3=5 | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4=' Ryan Hunter-Reay Sutatta Udomslip | RD1-score4-1=5 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3='7 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1=' Bethanie Mattek-Sands Jamie Murray | RD2-score1-1='6 | RD2-score1-2='6 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= Ryan Hunter-Reay Sutatta Udomslip | RD2-score2-1=1 | RD2-score2-2=3 | RD2-score2-3= }} Top half JS Cabal E Mertens | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3=3 | RD1-seed02=PR | RD1-team02=' E Makarova J Salisbury | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3='6 | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= V Golubic A Krajicek | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=0 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' P Chirathivat PT Good | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= R Campen S Kanarot | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06=' B Mattek-Sands J Murray | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Klepač J Peers | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08=' I Dodig K Siniaková | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= R Farah S Kenin | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3=5 | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10=' M Chilton S de Silvestro | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3='7 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' V Azarenka K Skupski | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Nidoking Nidoqueen | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=0 | RD1-score12-3=0 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' Vespiquen Volcarona | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= N Kugimiya U Sperbund | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15=' R Klassen G Voskoboeva | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= G Dabrowski M Venus | RD1-score16-1=4 | RD1-score16-2=1 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=PR | RD2-team01= E Makarova J Salisbury | RD2-score01-1=3 | RD2-score01-2=4 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02=' P Chirathivat PT Good | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' B Mattek-Sands J Murray | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=5 | RD2-team04= I Dodig K Siniaková | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=WC | RD2-team05= M Chilton S de Silvestro | RD2-score05-1=3 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06=' V Azarenka K Skupski | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Vespiquen Volcarona | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08=' R Klassen G Voskoboeva | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= P Chirathivat PT Good | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02=' B Mattek-Sands J Murray | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= V Azarenka K Skupski | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04=' R Klassen G Voskoboeva | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01=' B Mattek-Sands J Murray | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= R Klassen G Voskoboeva | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half R Ram S Zhang | RD1-score01-1=1 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3=1 | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02=' S Bryan J Fatone | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3='6 | RD1-seed03=PR | RD1-team03=' R Haase E Vesnina | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= S Ofner N Stadler | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=PR | RD1-team05=' S Mirza H Tecău | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= L Chan O Marach | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= H-c Chan J Sompithak | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08=' L Kubot S Stosur | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09= H Kontinen A Sabalenka | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=1 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' K Peschke B Soares | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' N Metkić J Ostapenko | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= S Ehrat C Grimm | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2=0 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' R Hunter-Reay S Udomslip | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= T Chumroen M Panaboot | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team15= Grookey S Waltert | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16=' T Babos M Melo | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=WC | RD2-team01= S Bryan J Fatone | RD2-score01-1=3 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3=3 | RD2-seed02=PR | RD2-team02=' R Haase E Vesnina | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03=PR | RD2-team03=' S Mirza H Tecău | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= L Kubot S Stosur | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05=' K Peschke B Soares | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= N Metkić J Ostapenko | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07=' R Hunter-Reay S Udomslip | RD2-score07-1='7 | RD2-score07-2='7 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= T Babos M Melo | RD2-score08-1=5 | RD2-score08-2=5 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=PR | RD3-team01= R Haase E Vesnina | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02=PR | RD3-team02=' S Mirza H Tecău | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= K Peschke B Soares | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04=' R Hunter-Reay S Udomslip | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=PR | RD4-team01= S Mirza H Tecău | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3=5 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02=' R Hunter-Reay S Udomslip | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3='7 }} References Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland